Skylanders: Spyro's Universe
Hello I am known by many names but you can call me Dmo or Dmosh I have currently hacked this page while looking for 'the lost game' you know as Skylander's Spyro's Universe but it was shut down on April 29th 2013 so.. Sorry for the bad news but look me up on youtube ;). -- 21:11, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Descriptions from Official Website About Continuing the adventure from console and handheld gaming devices, Skylanders Spyro's Universe brings your toy collection to life in new ways with an online multiplayer game for you and your friends! Partner with your pals as you explore an endless realm of floating islands! Not only will you create and customize your own Skylands, you can visit your friends’ Skylands as you chat with them in real-time! At any moment, transport to The Mainland or your Lair to check on your Skylanders, prepare for battle, play mini-games and more! But be careful: Evil lurks in Skylanders Spyro’s Universe, and these invaders may attack at any moment! With the Skylands constantly under attack, it’s up to you to battle back pirates, rogues and evil minions! Gold Rush: Discover riches, collectable items and magical snacks to power up your Skylanders and open unique new worlds! Battles To Behold: Prepare for combat! Mini-games like Sky Defense and Castle Assault call for all of your Skylanders' distinct powers! Explore With Friends: The best part of Skylanderts Spyro's Universe? It includes your friends! Chat with your pals, visit their lands and battle beside them! Home Sweet Home: Upgrade your Skylands! It's your land and you can change the look, add space, upgrade defenses and invite whomever you wish! Safe Haven: Visit your Lair anytime you wish to check on your Skylanders, review your achievements, and check on your latest stats and achievements! Entering Skylanders Spyro's Universe is easy! Whether or not you own the toys, you can log in and play immediately! Here are three ways to get started: *Don't own the game or any figurines? Don't worry! Simply create a new account and enjoy the intro video! Before long, your trusty guide Eon will provide a starter-set of Skylanders for you to play with! *Do you have a Portal of Power? Plug it in! Once you've connected your Portal of Power to your computer via USB port, simply drop your figurine onto the Portal and they'll magically appear right here on the web in Skylanders Spyro's Universe! *Don't have a Portal of Power? Not a problem! Your 10-digit Web Code, included with each toy, is all you need! Enter the code and Eon will make sure your Skylander joins you in Skylanders Spyro's Universe! News/Blog We’re proud to announce the latest and greatest way to bring your Skylanders toys to life: Skylanders Spyro’s Universe! Whether or not you own any of the figurines or a Portal of Power, you can now create an account and take charge of your very own Skyland! The universe is yours! Explore your Skyland—then customize it! As you level up your Skylander collection, you’ll unlock new lands and adventures! And since your friends can invite you to their Skylands as well, the action never ends! With pirates and other evil invaders lurking, you’ll have your hands full with a wide array of action-packed mini-games. Of course, when not battling the bad guys, you’re free to travel to The Mainland, your Lair, or invite friends to explore your Skyland. Your guide, Eon, will explain everything you need to know! Skylanders Spyro’s Universe is now your universe, so have fun! Parents Seamlessly integrating with your children’s toy collection, Skylanders Spyro’s Universe extends and expands their game experience online with the opportunity to work with friends to visit far-away Skylands, earn achievements and points, and unlock new worlds and Skylanders. And as they defend peace with their Skylanders and friends, you can have peace knowing we have carefully curated every experience to ensure their fun always meets your safety standards. Safety Our primary goal at Skylanders Spyro’s Universe is to provide an online virtual world that allows your child to creatively express themselves and interact with other children within a safe environment. All of the chat in Skylanders Spyro’s Universe consists of pre-written and approved phrases which are selected by your child. The phrases have been written with the goal to promote fun interaction that still allows your child to be fun and creative in their expression. Using pre-approved phrases, at no point will any child be allowed to type in their own content or share any personal information with any other user. In addition, the site has active staff members who monitor daily game play to ensure safety. Category:Skylanders Category:Codes